The Worlds Most XOvered War
by drakeara
Summary: This is randomness at it randomest! And a game! Priamry Avatar OC centeralised, but refers...Tonnes of stuff. Written by Luke AKA Draconeo. Pure Stupid Plotlessness. Beyond even PWP. Just try it :
1. Part 1!

This is a very random crossover. WRitten by my brother, but in mine, his and Shane's fraim of mind. Yes, it is totally mad. Were you expecting any less?

* * *

Luke chases after the firebenders, using earth bending to move so much faster. But out of nowhere a tank blows yup "sheilla noooo!" cried a blue armoured soldier from the far future. Luke stops, sliding to a halt and blinks, opened mouth at the spectacle "come back to meee! I'll make you cupcakes!" he cried again. A little away from the two, stood a massive mechanical creature, laughing in a deep and vile voice. "My name is Megatron, and I will destroy you all" he proclaimed. "not today, megatron" shouted a young robot, leaping at him. "here, let me lend you a hand or four" said a young boy with a strange wrist attachment. He hit the thing and in a flash of green became a large red alien, with four arms, leaping at the giant megatron. "My name is Neo" said a guy in a long black coat, flying past Luke and knocking him over with speed. Luke felt a tremor through the earth and jumped back, as a massive drill exploded up. upon the drill, a fat man speaks loudly "I am the underminer, I am beneathe you, but nothing is beneathe me"  
Luke sits there, stunned, mouth wide open at the spectacle. to his left, a young water bender comments sarcastically "well that's something you see everyday" luke just continues to stare. Megatron fires a rocket and completely wipes out the tank.The blue sodier gets angry "my name is michael J Caboose, and I hate babies!" and charges at the group, firing round after round of bullets. Then some bugs splat beside Luke as another soldier blows them up "Riko!" he shouts. "riko come back to me" calls a young girl in pink, with the name 'barbie' inmprinted on her left foot. The power rangers appear, every single one of them. They call out the zords and send them to attack the giant smith who was killing neo as well as nemo the no-one. The power rangers then surround barbie and blast her with every weapon they could summon. and as they summon thier weapons, Yu-gi, summons out the dark magician and attacks thier life points directly. "You've just been Sarged" yells a red armoured future guy. So yoda slices him in half and says "sarged, you have been. mmmm" then gets eaten by Godzilla, who stomps on the guy who sang 'Amarillo'. "your too fat for me, I'm too fat for you" sings ed, as he eats a jaw breaker. Jet li, flying kicks optimus, sending him into the dirt. Bob walks along and everyone stops.  
"are you a ladies man, bob?"  
bob nods and they continue fighting, crushing each other with sailor moon dolls. Fall out boy start singing, to drown out ed, and mokey mokey king sits on them. Pikachu, zaps dumbo, but dumbo eats raichu, as Jackie chan fights lara croft, knocking her guns from her hands and stabbing her with his bare fist. then bruce willis pops along and shouts "yipee kiya motherfu-" and gets stood on by a massive sand mummy. Piper, phoebe and paige start chanting and neo gets vanquished. Thinity kills herself to revive him and ron runs away from the man-eating spiders. Skorpinok kills him then gets eaten by a ferret with a red tail, stabbing dan in the hiney with a branding thing. The war rages on, as Luke continues to watch in disbelief. Then, over the hills, from far away, the teletubbies stand tall. A singular "eh-oh" rings out across the battle feild, and everyone stops mid attack, the gundam's scythe halfway through robocop. The teletubbies hold hands and a massive explosion wipes out everyone except Luke, who hides under a massive pile of stone. When the explosion subsides, Luke stands up. He stumbles back to the water nation camp, and sits infront of abi. "what happened to you?" she asked "you wont beleive me if I told you" he replies.  
she turns to the yellow sponge, with a fishbowl on his head "what do you think of that, spongebob?"...

to be continued

* * *

Well, that was unpredicatble, and whats worse is that its TBC! Be afraid, be very afraid.

Please comment, fave and love it. And read the fic it aspired from, Ghosts of War.

I only claim Luke and Abi, the rest...well..shrug


	2. Part 2!

Luke Bei Fong, master of Earth Bending, had been traumatised. The ordeal of having seen so many things, that were not of this world, had really affected him. What made matters worse, was the fact that, when she wasn't busy, the water bender, Abigail, kept going to play with Spongebob Squarepants, in his Air helmet. Eventually, Luke grew tired of being afraid, and went to confront Spongebob.  
"Look, ocean bottom scum, I'm fed up with you tearing reality up, the ground beneath Luke's feet was cracking, and spongebob's face fell off as the ground shook "so I'm gonna put you in your place right here, right now!" An ominous voice chorused over the noise of the Encampment.  
"MORTAL KOMBAT!!!!" The war drummers then started beating out a scary fight tune as Spongebob rips his body in half, revealing himself to be 'Stone Cold' Steve Austin "You're going down you" his words are cut off by a long stream of beeps, as a WWE sticker covers his mouth. Luke Bei Fong had never heard such a stream of foul beeps, and as the Ominous voice shouted "Fight!" he rushes forward and kicks the ground hard, sending a thick block of rock into Stone Cold's stomach, sending him flying out of the Arena. He teleports back, dizzy, struggling to stay standing. The voice then tells Luke to "Finish Him!" and Luke turns the Earth to sand, sending it into Stone Cold's body, causing him to explode. The Voice says "Brutality, Flawless victory" and Luke turns away.  
"I'm glad that's over" he says to himself. Suddenly, a strange looking guy, with black hair, dark clothes, and a lop sided mouth suddenly explodes out of nowhere, shaking the fabric of existence behind him. He dusts himself off and looks around.  
"Wh-where am I?" He asks, and as he does, a dark-brown haired man walks through existence, and without even lifting a hand, shoots a sharp piece of metal into the first man's arm. "Damn it Sylar, how'd you find me here?" Sylar gives a creepy smile, and another piece of metal flies into the mans stomach. He stumbles back, then rips both pieces out, healing instantly. The crowd of Water and Earth Benders are utterly stunned, and Sylar fires more and more pieces of metal and rock.  
"I will find out how you tick, Peter, you can count on that" Peter leaps up into the Air, flying up fast, until he collides with a spaceship, with the words 'Capsule Corp' written on the side. Just before it hits the ground, a muscular man with Large, black, spiky hair, jumps out. He gives a cry of pure Chi energy, and his body glows yellow, his hair turning blonde.  
"KA-ME-HA-ME-HAA!" he cries, as a ball of energy appears in his cupped hands, shooting out at tremendous speed towards a young, orange haired boy, in a black kimono, and wielding a massive, guard-less, sword. He deflects the shot upwards, with his massive weapon, hitting yet another ship. More ships identical to that one, land on the ground, and from the bowels of each one, leap a hundred soldiers, armed with laser guns, wearing white armour all over. At the front of the army, a warrior in beige clothes, wielding a purple laser sword charges at the encampment. But as the benders start to run in fear, a massive mechanical beast lands, pulling out a laser sword, the size of it's body, and cutting through the soldiers instantly. Another mech, in the shape of a dragon, tackles the first one, sending it into the ground. The dragon changes into a golden warrior with a massive gem in it's chest. Its pulls a sword out from it's back and attacks the white mech, who fires a rocket at it at point blank. The White mech goes to stand up, but as it does, a man takes off his red sunglasses, and a huge beam of energy rips the head of the mech apart, sending it back to the ground. A young cheerleader flips up and lands a double kick, directly into the back of the guy with the shades.  
"K P! Wait up!" shouts a small boy, who trips up and instantly looses his pants "Oh come on! In this world too?" Aang picks him up, and laughs.  
"I had a dream like that once, so now I wear a pair of these," he points to the chain and padlocked pants he's wearing, then pulls out another pair from a suitcase on appa's back "Here, use these." The boy puts them on, thanks Aang, and runs away, screaming like a girl.  
"Pikachu, Go!" Shouts an enthusiastic boy, wearing a cap, as he sends his pocket monster at a wolf, covered in bright red markings. "Use thunderbolt now!" he shouts, but as the small monster fires a bolt of lighting, all of existence, freezes, and a paintbrush redirects the bolt at a man, woman, and cat with R on their tops, sending them flying into the atmosphere. In a flash of green light, a boy suddenly transforms into a large alien dog, by hitting his watch. He snarls, but his opponent doesn't flinch. Just by thinking it, the man hideously changes form, becoming a large lupine with an x scar on his chest. The two roar and leap at each other, tackling, clawing and biting each other.  
Luke looks around the battle field: Ruined mechs were littering the ground, soldiers with guns were fighting people with powers, aliens were fighting cyborgs, and none of it made sense. So Luke shrugs and jumps into the middle of the fight, punching a guy with one wing in the face. The tall, white haired fighter laughs and pulls out his sword, nearly cutting Luke as he jumps back a few metres. Luke sends a few rocks his way, and he dices them all in no time. He jumps forward and as he brings his sword down, a boy jumps in the way, clapping his hands and forming a sword from his metal arm, blocking the fighter's attack.  
"I got this one, now go!" he tells Luke. The White haired warrior laughs "You're no match for me, bring me cloud." Luke leaves that fight and finds himself between Sylar, and a bald man in glasses. They both raise their hands and throw each other, without touching, far back. The bald man throws a ball of psychic energy , which Luke just dodges, hitting Sylar in the head. Sylar jumps up and pins the bald man down, opening his skull with psychic powers. Luke flees from that scene aswell, and runs straight into a large thing, with yellow spots, and big, glazed eyes.  
"Blobby, blobby" it says, before being stabbed by a Roman fighter, with two horses on his armour. He spins round and attempts to block a chainsaw coming down at him, with the full force of the small blue creature, with four arms.  
"Transform! Merge!" Shouts a young boy. His first word gives him strange armour, and his second makes his police car, change into a massive robot body, as he becomes it's head. The Robot then tackles a larger robot, with a car for a head. Inside, a very fat man shouts out in surprise. So the boy robot decides to introduce himself. "My name is Siren for the Autobot Headquarter team, ok? It isn't very good to be bad, so I'm going to beat you up, ok?" The fat man rubs his head, confused.  
"But I'm the good guy, got it?" He punches a large 'do not push unless attacked by robots' button, and a thousand rockets unload themselves at Siren, as he listens to a song 'we dig giant robot cars'. The boy robot explodes in a fiery ball, and sends the fat man's robot flying back. Somewhere in the far future, a naked human climbs into a large machine, rather stiffly, and robotically. In a massive ball of Electrical energy, he appears in the past, where the previous war was happening. He catches a large Hoover, thing, before the teletubbies explode, and teleports to the present. Dressed in a blue, cylindrical outfit now, he pulls a pair of glasses out of nowhere, and puts them on. He then unloads round after round of shotgun shells into the surrounding area.  
Luke decides this is just far too strange for him and begins to walk away. Until a couple of ugly looking people turn up in a large car, with wheels of solid stone. The smaller of the two asks Luke for directions.  
"Uh, Where is Rock Vegas?" Luke has no idea what this strange person, who appeared to have crawled from a cave, was, but decided to get rid of them as fast as he can.  
"It's in that general direction" He vaguely pointed from East to North, and the large a large cry that made Luke cringe "YA-BA-DA-BA-DOOOO!" When they are completely out of sight, Luke heads back to camp, murmuring to himself, about how strange those earth benders were. Once there, he greets his small rat, something he called "his tiny chef" and asks him to cook him an omelette while he chooses what to do. The small rat grabs a load of cooking materials and makes the most amazing meal, to which your taste buds will never experience. Luke eats the omelette and stands up, the little chef trying to jump onto his shoulder. He catches it with a gentle hand, and puts him back down.  
"Not this time, friend, I need to take care of these strange beings once and for all" He leaves the camp, his hat shading his eyes over, his fists clenching and unclenching, as the ground beneath him cracks and breaks. He looks over the ridge, seeing the vast destruction of creatures not of this earth, fighting against things that haven't yet happened, and things that are never supposed to happen. He slips into a strong stance, and with a fluent wave of motion, he earth bends a hundred sharp stones, sending them flying into many of the fighters, killing all those who aren't armoured well enough. The man in the blue hoover, turns to fire a shot, but like races towards him, metal bending the weapon in half, stopping it from firing. He earth bends a large rock into the side of his face, peeling skin from a metal skeleton. In a quick motion, Luke metal bends his fist through it's head, crumpling it. He lifts a pillar up high as the man, with a large cross on his chest, goes to punch him. The pillar crumples on the mans head, as Luke metal bends the car off the giant robot's shoulders. In swift movements, Luke dispatches everyone, with cold, merciless grey eyes, until he finds himself with only one opponent: The One winged angel. "Haven't we already met?" Luke asks, with a snide tone "You're no match for me," He points the massive sword at Luke "Your blood will be beautiful on my hands. Tell me what you cherish most, so I may have the pleasure of taking it from you" Luke laughs "Right now, I cherish nothing" He stomps the ground and a large shard of earth leaps into his hand. The angel attacks him, and he parries sending rocks and a large pillar of earth at him. The white haired man easily blocks each rock, and slices the pillar clean in half. At the same time, Luke lunges through, flying up on the very earth itself. He catches the warrior, in the rarest of moments: of guard, and plants a rock covered knee into the man's chest, cracking his ribs. The angel drops his sword, and Luke spins around, catching the sword and swinging it into the side of the angel's neck. The sword passes through, and the angel smiles.  
"perhaps we will meet again" it vanishes into the life stream, leaving Luke a little stunned. He returns to Abigail, slaps her in the face, then collapses on his bed, falling asleep. 

END

Here's the game:  
See if you can figure out who all of these characters are, and from what show, movie, game, or universe they're from.  
The two OC's are Abigail and Luke Bei Fong The rest are characters that do not belong to me or my sister and therefore all copyright goes to the respective owners and this story is in no way intended to offend any readers in the slightest and does not incorporate any of my personal views or opinions of these characters.


End file.
